


Wings & Things

by Destielyum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, Sorry again, but then it kind of goes downhill, dean/cas - Freeform, no sexy times, the beginning is good, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielyum/pseuds/Destielyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean smears peanut butter all over Castiel's wings while he's drunk and then goes "hunting", leaving Castiel to clean up alone. Dean then shows up again not remembering any of that and helps his angelic friend clean up his wings. Wing!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings & Things

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna forget that I wrote this tbh

Castiel was furiously sitting on Dean's bed trying to get peanut butter out of his wings which the oldest Winchester put there in an attempt at being 'funny' he suspected. But what Dean did not know was that it was excruciatingly painful for a submissive angel like Castiel to groom their own wings. It is the job of the submissive angels mate to groom the wings of their angel but since Castiel did not have a mate, he was stuck doing it himself.

As Castiel was combing over a specific knot in his left wing, he heard a quiet knock on the front door which he thought odd. Since he was told never to answer the door (after a certain incident where he smited a delivery boy by accident), Castiel looked around the motel room for Dean because Sam had left to do research at the library. He looked in the bathroom, the closet and even under the bed but Dean was not found.

He heard another knock on the door, this time more forceful than the last and Castiel began to panic thinking that the thing that got Dean has now come for him. He paced the floor thinking whether or not he should answer the door until he realizes that he's a fucking celestial being that could kill anything with the just a thought.

He stops his pacing and goes to the door, looking through the peep hole to see nobody standing there. Confused, Castiel opens the door and see’s Dean passed out on the floor, face against the cold concrete and body soaked from the rain. He was missing his shirt and Castiel could see bruises forming all over his muscled back. “Dean?” Castiel whispered as he crouched down to feel his pulse, which was very faint but still there. Forgetting about his aforementioned wings, Castiel grabbed Dean from his under arms and lifted him over his shoulder, looking left and right to see if anyone had seen. Satisfied that no one was there; Castiel closed and locked the door. He brought Dean over to his bed and gently put him down on it, being mindful of his back.

Now that Dean was in fact home, Castiel began to pace again but for a different reason now. What had happened to Dean? Why was he bruised and unconscious? Who would dare put a hand on Dean while Castiel was still alive and kicking?

Just as Castiel was about to go to Deans phone to call Sam, Dean groaned loudly and arched off the bed, waking from his traumatizing slumber. His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Castiel looming over him and checking for injuries he may have missed before. Dean’s eyes went wide and he backed away from Castiel, wincing but not liking how close the angel was to him.

Castiel looked hurt but then remembered the crisis at hand, “Dean, why are you injured? What happened?” He questioned as the oldest Winchester began looking around the room for an excuse as to why he was beaten up at a bar because he was drunk off his ass. He would never tell Castiel that though. A man has to have some dignity.

“Uh, I was.. hunting.. something. Yeah. And it beat me up pretty bad when I turned my back to check on Sam” Dean thought that was a satisfactory lie as he sunk into the mattress and hoped Castiel wouldn’t see through him, which he knew he wouldn’t.

Dean thought it odd that the guys in the bar knew what motel he was staying at or even what room he was staying in but he decided to shake it off, content with the fact that he was back safe.

Castiel was content with Dean’s story until he realized something suspicious, “Dean, isn’t Sam at the library looking up details about our current hunt?” the blue eyed angel sat on the mattress by Deans feet and gave the hunter his famous confused head tilt. Dean swallowed hard but wasn’t worried about being found out since Castiel was pretty oblivious most of the time. Dork.

“Hey, I’m kind of tired since you know I was beat up by a.. thing. I’m gonna hit the hay.” Dean rolled over and drew in a quick breath at the pain that shot through him from the open wounds on his stomach. Castiel was by his side helping him sit up and relax against the headboard of the cheap motel bed.

Castiel put two fingers up to Dean’s forehead and healed him of all his pain, not being able to bear seeing Dean wince and shake while breathing any longer. Dean looked down at his stomach and arms to see he was completely healed which wasn’t really a surprise since Castiel heals him all the time.

“You know if I had a nickel for every time you patched me and Sam up I’d be a millionaire right about now. Thanks, Cas” the hunter smiled at the angel before getting up to get a t-shirt so he wouldn’t be as exposed as he was now. It made him a little uncomfortable that Castiel could see his naked chest, but it wasn’t a bad type of uncomfortable. Just a strange feeling of being looked at the way Castiel looks at Dean. Dean thought of Castiel looking at him the same way with those blue innocent eyes while he takes Deans cock in his mouth and sucks without breaking eye contact. Dean shivered as he put on his shirt to hide his body from Castiel.

“I do not understand what you would do with all those nickels, Dean, but it is not a problem. I am happy to help, as you know.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that and finally looked at the whole angels body, including his wings which were covered in.. what is that, peanut butter? “Uh Castiel, what the hell is that all over your wings?” He walked over to Castiel and eyed his wings more closely, even deciding to smell them because apparently that’s a good idea. His suspicions were confirmed though; peanut butter.

“Do you not remember, Dean? You ambushed me earlier today and rubbed peanut butter all over my wings. I guess you thought it was funny but it is no laughing matter. It is already very painful to groom myself and now you have made it even worse.” Castiel finished his rant, glaring at Dean even though he wasn’t even angry. He was confused as to why Dean couldn’t remember until Castiel reminded himself that the oldest Winchester had been drinking which is what had caused his silly behavior in the first place.

Dean didn’t remember any of that but he instantly felt guilt rush through his entire being at the thought of himself hurting his angel, whether it was intentional or not. Looking down at himself once more, he did see something that looked suspiciously like peanut butter. Unless he shit himself, which he wouldn’t put beside him. He’s done it before while he was piss drunk, but he was pretty sure it was peanut butter.

“Wow I don’t even remember doing that, man. I’m sorry. Have a seat and I’ll help you comb it out?” He wanted it to sound like an order but he knew Castiel’s wings are very sacred to him and he doesn’t let just anybody touch them, but Dean assumed he would make an exception this time, considering their “profound bond” and what not. And the elder Winchester had always had a secret desire to touch those silk-looking wings the angel possessed. He’s imagined them twitching behind his gorgeous angel friend as he pounded into Castiel’s sweet ass until he couldn’t make coherent noises. He would touch them and that’s what would set Dean off; the wings.

You could say he had a sort of wing kink, but that’s really cringy and dumb, so don’t.

Castiel looked really uncomfortable with the idea of Dean actually touching his wings. He’s used to the older Winchester staring at them whenever he entered a room, but he’s talking about grooming them, something as intimate as coitus itself. Dean did not understand how pulchritudinous and intimate the act actually was; he probably thought that it was just like combing the hair on his head (which he doesn’t even do).

The angel sat down on the twin bed closest to the door and looked up at Dean’s tall form. “Dean, you cannot even begin to understand what you just asked me. Only mates who are absolutely and fully bonded are allowed to touch the others wings, that’s just how it is.” He finished weaker than he started, looking at the elaborate flower carpet covering the cheap motel floor.

Dean sighed, exasperated. He felt that he was close enough to Castiel that he could at least groom him. Besides, it was Dean’s fault. “I know I’m not your mate or anything but when Dean Winchester makes a mess, he cleans it up. Usually.” He responded as he walked to the bed and sat behind Castiel were he got the best look at these majestic wings than he’s ever had.

With a sigh, the angel allowed Dean to run his fingers through the primary feathers gently, barely touching them. Dean gasped as he touched the softer-than-silk feathers that were so much softer than he’s ever imagined, even while covered in peanut butter.

He smirked when he saw Castiels head tipped forward and lips parted slightly, breathing heavily. The wings must be the most sensitive part of his body.

Dean began to scratch the wings where they met Castiel’s spine to see what type of reaction he could get from the alluring angel. Castiel visibly shivered as goose bumps ran up and down his arms and legs. Nobody has ever touched his wings without being smited because of it, and now he realized that he has been missing out on a world full of pleasure. He loves the fact that it was Dean who has introduced this pleasure to him, so now he will forever associate the feeling with the older Winchester.

“Okay Cas, I’m gonna start brushing you now,” Dean warned as he picked up the brush that lay forgotten when Castiel answered the door previously. The angel gave a curt nod of his head before Dean ran the brush over the particularly bad areas of Castiel’s wings, which was basically every surface. He couldn’t help feeling bad again even if he still couldn’t remember being this much of a jack-ass.

He was so lost in thought that he almost (almost) didn’t notice when Castiel let out a breathy moan from the pleasure shooting through his wings right to his spine. Dean then realized that he should forget his guilt and focus on trying to make Castiel make that noise again.

Dean smirked as he ran the brush through the feathers just at the bottom of Castiel’s left wing and watched as Castiel drew in a deep breath before releasing it, eyes shut tight. Dean couldn’t help but asking;

“Hey Cas, you doing okay? I mean, I’ve barely touched you yet.” He couldn’t keep the smirk out of his voice even if he wanted to and Castiel definitely noticed. Cas also felt really fucking embarrassed about being so obviously aroused in front of Dean from just a simple grooming even if it felt like more because, well, they were basically having sex to Castiel, but this was Dean and he can’t fuck this up or he’ll lose the one thing he cannot bear to lose; his best friend.

“Um, yes, I’m fine Dean. I’m just very sensitive on my wings; they’ve never been touched by anyone other than me, and now you.” Castiel said, looking at the carpet as a flush ran up his neck to his cheeks. He rubbed his neck and was about to tell Dean to just forget the grooming until the elder Winchester began to babble, as he usually does when he gets nervous.

“Really I’m the first person? I mean, other than you obviously but nobody else has touched your wings besides you and… me? Why me? Why can I touch your wings and no one else? Why do you trust me? What if I dent them with my fingers or something? What if,” he stopped talking. Castiel turned to look at Dean to see why he dramatically paused his incessant questioning, “What if what, Dean?”

Dean looked at the part of the wing that was in his hand and frowned, looking up to meet Castiel’s blue irises, “what if I can’t forget them?”

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat at that. What did Dean mean? That was a very odd question, one that Castiel never thought of before allowing Dean to groom his wings; he did not think there would be any problems or panicking. “I don’t understand your concern. Look at them in this state; they’re so demented and grotesque that I just cannot comprehend why you would want to remember them” Castiel finished, genuine confusion in his eyes as he turned to look at the hunter.

Dean thought that was the biggest load of horseshit he has ever heard in his life. “Cas, your wings are… wow, I don’t even know what would describe them. Beautiful is too vague, celestial is too obvious, and any other word just wouldn’t give them justice. You’re one of the most gorgeous creatures I’ve ever seen, and you know I don’t mean that in a bad way. Why can’t you see that?” Dean said, not really thinking about his words since he had resumed combing the knots in the angel’s wings, feeling there softness once again.

Castiel’s eyes widen a bit before returning them to their normal size, “I.. I did not know you felt that way, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I do.”

As Dean was examining the wing in his hands, still oblivious to what he had said, Castiel jumps up and smashes his chapped lips against Dean’s pink and soft ones. It’s awkward in every way and Dean begins to flail his arms around and panic. Castiel is just still against Dean’s lips with his eyes shut tight and his hands wrapped around Dean’s forearms. When Cas backs off, Dean looks at him with wide eyes.

“What.. why did you do that????” Dean exclaimed, continuing to panic now that his secret adoration for the angel was about to be revealed.

“Isn’t it custom to kiss a person whom you love, Dean?” Castiel replies, nonchalantly tilting his head to the left. Dean turns as bright as a tomato at that and begins to babble again.

“Uhh yeah, well no, umm. Yeah I guess that true but.. uhh.. I guess it depends.. with consent and stuff.. but uhh..” Castiel kisses him again which, again, catches Dean off guard, but he actually reciprocates this time. Dean allows himself to enjoy the feel of Castiel’s lips on his in this chaste kiss full of loving but awkward hand placements and the slight swaying of their bodies on the bed.

Maybe the peanut butter wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry, there was supposed to be a smut but I honestly could not bring myself to do it. I'm just uploading a bunch of my old stuff, none of it has been reviewed so brace yourself.


End file.
